parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Codename: Kids Next Door (Mirai Forever2017 Style)
Mirai Forever2017's TV spoof of Codename: Kids Next Door Cast *Numbuh 1 - Ian Kelly (Being Ian) *Numbuh 2 - Sougo Tokiwa (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Numbuh 3 - Mai Tsukasa (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Numbuh 4 - Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Numbuh 5 - Hana (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Numbuh 86 - Cassie Chan (Power Rangers: In Space) *Numbuh 362 - Kirika Akatsuki (Senki Zesshō Symphogear) *Numbuh 60 - Yuto Sakurai (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Numbuh 83 - Emiru/Cure Macherie (HUGtto! Precure) *Joaquin the Hamster - Himself *Numbuh 84 - Kouga Saezima (Garo) *Tommy Gilligan/Numbuh T - Sougo Tokiwa (future) *The Kid - Craig Williams (Craig of the Creek) *Numbuh 10 - Michelle Jones (Spider-Man: Homecoming) *Numbuh 23 - Kiriko (Kamen Rider Drive) *Numbuh 1-Love - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Numbuh 65.3 - Jacob Samra *Numbuh 44 Twins - Lenny and Carl (The Simpsons) *Mushi Sanban - Jessica Shannon (Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers) *King Sandy - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Leona - Icy Trix (Winx Club) *Lizzie Devine - Anika BoomHeart (Human; OC) *Chad Dickson - Haruka Nanase (Free!) *Cree Lincoln - Lena Dupree (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) *Heinrich Von Marzipan - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Henrietta Von Marzipan - Queen La (The Legend Of Tarzan) *James Nixon McGarfield - Legolas (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) *Valerie - Kaorinite (Sailor Moon) *Joe Balooka - Bill Andersen (Inside Out) *Maurice - Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious) *Vin Moosk - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Kani Sanban - Akira Shinmei (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger) *Trevor - Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warriors) *Dr. Lincoln - Tony Stark/Iron Man (Iron Man; 2008) *Numbuh 0 - Mouhamad Bassal *Grandma Stuffum - Old Lady Munson (Kid vs Kat) *Mrs. Thompson - Gwendolyn Stark (Marvel Cinemantic Universe) *Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez and Kyle Scheyd *The Toiletnator - Turbo Toilet 2000 (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Stickybeard - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Al Suargh - Omar (Sahara) *Mr. Boss - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Count Spankalot - Grand Duke of the Owls (Rock-A Doodle) *Santa Claus - Himself (Disney Version) *The Delightful Children from Down the Lane - Themselves *Crazy Old Cat Lady - General Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *Father - Jareth (Ladyrinth) *The Common Cold - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Knightbrace - Liam (Gnome Alone)/Kamen Rider Mad Rogue (Kamen Rider Build) Gallery Ian-kelley-being-ian-92.5.jpg Sougo Tokiwa.png MaiTakatsukasa20v2.jpg ShinjiKidoMovie.png Hana Adult.png Numbuh_5_as_a_Weredog_-_KND.jpg Cassie_Turbo.png Kirika_Infobox.png Yuto_Sakurai_TV.png Aisaki_Emiru-profile-casual_clothes.png Joaquin_f.png Kouga.png Oma_Zio_Human.jpg Craig_Williams.png Michelle_Jones.jpg Kiriko_using_the_Drive_Driver.png Marty in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg Jacob Samra (ME).jpeg The_Simpsons_Lenny_&_Carl.png Marvel-Disk-Wars-Jessica.png Snowball cute.png Icy-winx-club-witches-2990073-787-1000.jpg Anika_BoomHeart_(Human).jpg Haru_s3_pfp.png Lena Dupree.png IMG8489.JPG Queen La(orginal).png 38f6545d8c73483d91a4573d285603e1.jpg Kaori Knight.jpg Valerie_the_Were-Poodle_-_KND.jpg Riley dad inside out.png Dominic Torretto.jpg Kronk in Kronk's New Groove.jpg Akira_Shinmei.jpg Chris kirkman.png Robert-Downey-Jr-The-Avengers-Iron-Man-3.jpg Mouhamad_Bassall.png Old-lady-munson-kid-vs-kat-6_33.jpg 2296FD3F-E346-4515-A5D6-315CC3D52F0C.jpeg Thompsonweredog.jpg Santiago Manuel Rodriguez.jpg IMG 0703(1).PNG IMG_1171.PNG Burger-Beard.png Vlcsnap-00007.png Spider-Verse-Kingpin-thumb-700xauto-205324.jpg The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg Santa-disneynightbefore.jpg Delightful_Children_From_Down_The_Lane.jpg Sweet-mayhem-the-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-3_1.jpg King Jareth with the Crystal.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-3309.jpg Liam-gnome-alone-2.68.jpg MadRogue.png Category:Mirai Forever2017 Category:Codename Kids Next Door Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs